Koi No Yokan
by MioSiriban
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One-Shots dedicados a Ikuto y Amu. "La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición."
1. Safir

**_Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Mis respetos a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

 **Safir**

* * *

 _Corre._

Lo hacía. Con todas sus fuerzas, todo lo que le daban las piernas. Corrió, corrió y corrió, al punto de no saber ni dónde se encontraba.

Las piernas le temblaban.

Las lágrimas se le escurrían por todo su rostro, se deslizaban a la proximidad innata de terminar arrojadas al vacío.

Estaba cansada.

Ni siquiera sabía con certeza lo que tenía enfrente, sólo corría por el mero instinto. Porque sí no lo hacía...

 _Sí no corría..._

Sintió un golpe seco en su frente, que le impidió seguir. Posó la mirada ámbar en el muro de concreto que se cernía bloqueando cualquier paso posible.

—¡Ahí está!

Escuchó muy lejos esas voces, de hombres. Las escuchó lejos cuando en realidad sabía que sólo estaban a unos pocos metros de ella. Pero ella no estaba ahí... Toda emoción reflejable en su rostro se desvaneció. Estaba pérdida. Lo último de lo que pudo ser consciente, antes de procesar lo sucedido, fue de ese muro al final del callejón en qué había terminado que dictaminaba qué todo estaba perdido.

—Mmm princesita... ¿Creíste que podrías huir?

La voz socarrona del sujeto le heló la sangre. Eran tres; sucios, mórbidos, libidinosos.

Sintió como la tomaban con una fuerza inmensa de las greñas rosáceas y la lanzaban de súbito al sucio suelo del callejón.

Tres pares de manos se entrometieron en su piel; por sus piernas, por sus brazos, por su torso. Toscamente, salvajemente, fueron desponjándola de las prendas que la vestían. El tacto era asfixiante. Ella se sentía morir.

La mirada la tenía perdida en aquel muro, aquel que le bloqueó el paso y las esperanzas. Aquel que dictó su final de una manera rotunda y le constó que sólo le quedaba resignarse, bajo un cielo nocturno sin estrellas ni ningún tipo de luz.

—Míranos, hermosa.—Demandó uno de aquellos sucios que no dejaban de murmurar obscenidades sobre su cuerpo. La tomó con fuerza del mentón para que confirmara con sus ojos cómo era ultrajada y emocionalmente despedazada por sus perpetradores. Pero no iba a darles ese gusto, así que apretó con fuerza los párpados. No los abrió ni siquiera cuando la palma impactó con fuerza en su mejilla, cuando las lenguas como babosas tuvieron la osadía de comenzar recorridos en su nívea piel y las lágrimas luchaban por desencadenarse, otra vez.—Como quieras...

¿Cómo había terminado allí, cuando horas atrás reía felizmente con sus amigas? Había sido una tarde de helados y paseos, con Rima y Yaya. A la segunda sus padres le fueron a buscar un poco más temprano, a la primera poco después. Rima le había sugerido llevarla a casa, denotando su preocupación con ella, pero cómo buena orgullosa se negó. Después de todo, era la _Genial y Sexy_ Amu Hinamori.

 _Cuánto de arrepentía ahora..._

Cuando se vio en las oscuras y solitarias calles, no tuvo oportunidad. O sí la tuvo, pero aquel muro impidió cualquier escape posible. ¿Qué clase de injusticia la acechaba para tener que vivir lo que le harían? Porque,a su joven edad y con lo poco que sabía de la vida, sabía que lo que sucedería en breve la rompería. Esos tipos iban a robar mucho más que algo material, aunque Amu no supiera con ninguna certeza de qué se trataba.

Entonces, se atrevió a abrir unos ojos una vez más, pero hacia el cielo. Sólo quería observarlo.

Las nubes que lo cubrían apenas eran visibles: el cielo sería el mínimo escape, confidente, acompañante. Cómo anhelaba al menos ver una estrella esa noche, una luz que le diera un poco de lo que estaba perdiendo. Un poco de paz. Y cómo sí hubiera sido oída por alguna deidad, se develó un lucero en el cielo: grande, brillante, titilando.

Relajó sus expresiones, desentendiéndose, abandonando de alguna manera su pobre y frágil cuerpo, que era devorado. Qué sería reducido a nada, a manos sucias, a lujuria perversa,

Un escalofrío atravesó su columna, cuando sus piernas fueron separadas de lado a lado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos; ya no había nada qué hacer.

—¿Una niña?

Una cuarta voz entró en la fatal escena. Otro hombre, pero este era diferente y Amu volvió a abrir los ojos posándolos en el muro: sobre éste, un joven unos años mayor que ella. Complexión delgada, pose firme, despreocupado y elegante. O no, se lo vio algo tenso; el viento revoloteó unos cabellos que percibió oscuros, pero azulados. Y descubrió otro par de destellos. Identificó dos zafiros con un deje de tristeza en un rostro pétreo, endurecido y precioso.

Algo se sacudió en todo su ser.

Esos zafiros destellaron, iracundos.

—Hay que ver que no tienen límites... Me dan asco.

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa, cabrón?! ¡Lárgate! Aunque sí quieres unirte, no te culpa...

 _El tipo no pudo seguir hablando. Y ni siquiera cuando el chico comenzó a atosigar a golpes y patadas precisas a esos hombres, me atreví a ver. Sólo me quedé prendada de las orbes zafiras, que me iluminaron._

 _La luz de la esperanza de aquella noche._

 _No fui capaz de decir nada. Sólo sentí un calor inmenso cuando fui tomada en brazos por ese desconocido... Cuando ya daba todo por perdido..._

 _Sólo me dejé llevar por esos zafiros, hasta desplomarme en sus brazos._

 _Nunca olvidaría esa mirada, ni al despertar en mi habitación al día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente..._

 _Porque volvería a encontrarme con el poseedor de esa mirada. Lo sabía con sólo respirar. Al menos... Debía agradecerle a la única luz que se cernió sobre mí esa noche._

* * *

 **Bien, he tenido muchas escenas breves de Amuto últimamente. Cada cierto tiempo me ocurre así que decidí hacer esto; drabbles y One-Shots en honor a esta emblemática pareja.**

 **Agradecería profundamente cualquier review! Saludos y que la paz os acompañe!**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	2. Stricto

**_Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Mis respetos a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

 _Stricto_

* * *

Su cuerpo sufrió leves temblores, que significaron el preludio de lo que venía. No quería oírlo. Su sola presencia a espaldas de ella ponía todo de cabeza. No le hacía bien, no ahora.

—Amu...

El sólo murmullo de su nombre le crispó hasta el alma. Sólo rogó internamente qué no siguiera, qué era suficiente.

—Amu, lo intentaremos de nuevo.

—No.

—Amu...

Y no pudo soportarlo, cuando los aceitunados, gráciles y largos dedos de su marido le rosaron los hombros níveos y tersos. El contacto era subyugante, la quemaba, ardía. Describir el colosal nudo en su garganta era imposible. De más estaba decir que las lágrimas mermaron y se derramaron a raudales por el precipicio qué suponían sus hervientes mejillas. Y ahí fue cuando el corazón de él se estrujó, un poco más. Le dolía la situación tanto o quizás más que a ella, pero no quería presenciar el dolor de su mujer de esa manera.

Sabía exactamente lo qué experimentaba la pelirosa en ese momento y los deseos de borrar cualquier sufrimiento qué la agobiara eran inevitables. No iba a privarse de hacerlo, por más que ella se negara, necesitaba consolarla.

—¡No, no! ¡Suéltame, Ikuto!—Rogó entre sollozos ahogados, golpeando el pecho del hombre erguido frente a ella, qué la estrechaba entre sus brazos con relativa fuerza, y entonces las fuerzas se le escaparon cómo arena de los dedos. Sólo pudo llorar, llorar y desahogarse en el masculino pecho dónde escondía su cara. Entre espasmos, sus orbes ambarinas visualizaron el pequeño objeto qué hacía oficial su nuevo fallo, una vez más.—Soy tan inútil...

Ikuto al oírla frunció el ceño. Ella continuó.

—No puedo ni siquiera darte un hijo...

Entre espasmos, se secó las lágrimas. Una triste sonrisa surcó de sus labios, procedió a encontrarse con el rostro de su esposo y zafiro y ámbar se vieron encontrados en un torrente de sentimientos.

—Lamento ser una mujer tan inútil.

—Amu.—Pronunció una vez más su nombre, pero esta vez con decisión. No soportaba seguir oyendo que su propia esposa pensara así de sí misma.—No digas eso.—Pidió, con casi un hilo de voz, haciéndola más contra su cuerpo, cómo buscando hacerla parte de él a esa frágil anatomía.

—Es la verdad.—Siguió dictando ella con el dolor impregnado en cada palabra—. Deberías conseguir una mujer qué pueda darte lo que yo no...

Y tuvo que callarla, tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que besar lentamente esos labios de cereza, sentir su textura contra la suya, besarla hasta que no dijera más palabras y le borrara esos dolorosos sentimientos de la faz de la tierra. Plasmó en cada roce entre sus labios cuánto la quería, cuánto la anhelaba en su vida. Claro que deseaba con fervor concebir un hijo, siempre y cuando fuera ella quién lo gestara en su vientre. Ella y nadie más.

—Escúchame bien, Amu.—Susurró contra sus labios, a una mínima distancia dónde sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus narices se rozaban. Y lo siguiente qué vino, no sólo salió de su boca, sí no también de ese par de joyas divinas qué eran sus ojos azul zafiro.— No hay mujer qué me de esa dicha qué no seas tú. Sí alguien me hará padre, serás tú, nadie más ¿Lo entiendes? Tú. No quiero ni que pienses en la posibilidad de qué sea otra persona. Tú, eres mi mujer, mi esposa... Y más qué nada... Mi vida.

Y lo entendió, no había otro modo. Y sí no perpetuarían su descendencia, se tendrían el uno al otro hasta que la muerte lo decidiera.

* * *

 **Vale, decidí verlos desde otro punto. Otro plano. Una Amu infertil y un Ikuto incapaz de alejarse de ella aún en ese punto. Él sólo ve su mundo con esa cabellera rosa a su lado, punto.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	3. Capulus

**_Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Mis respetos a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

 _Capulus_

* * *

Las manos de Amu estaban temblorosas, sosteniendo la taza de café entre sus manos, procurando no derramar ni una gota en el proceso.

—Mmm... ¡qué delicia! Oh, papá, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres probar ni siquiera un poco?

Su padre se mantenía a capa y espada rodeado por un aura oscura y fúnebre en el fondo del recibidor. Seguramente ya había masacrado cuarenta veces y de diferentes formas al individuo en su sofá, qué había osado con invadir su hogar esa tarde.

Probablemente para su esposa (que no había dudado en traicionarlo) el joven le resultara fascinante con esa perfecta cabellera lacia y azulada, esos ojos acaparadores e hipnotizantes como par de joyas y esos rasgos faciales encantadores; estaba de más el aroma varonil y fresco qué desprendía inundando su estancia y parecía seducir con sólo respirar. Pero él sabía con qué intenciones iba a visitarlos, llevando ese exótico manjar consigo.

—¿Cómo dices qué se llaman, Ikuto-kun?—Midori preguntó haciendo alusión a las galletas de distintos colores qué degustaba de la cajita en la mesita frente a ella.

—Son _macarons,_ Midori-san.—Contestó cortés, bebiendo de la taza de café que la madre de la pelirosa le había servido, posando sus orbes de zafiro en la quinceañera junto a la mujer, logrando erizarle la piel con tan sutil y desapercibido gesto.—¿No quiere probarlos, Tsumugu-san?

El joven músico se había presentado de sorpresa en el hogar de los Hinamori cuando había arribado a Japón apenas dos antes. Claro que tenía varios motivos para regresar a su ciudad natal después de cuatro años y la principal de sus razones estaba en esa sala, con los nervios de punta, usando una falda corta y una franela de tiras. Evitaba mirarlo y cuando lo hacía lo fulminaba con esas orbes ambarinas preciosas. El hermano de Utau fácilmente leía lo qué le gritaban esos ojos "¿Qué haces aquí?" "¿Qué planeas? ¿En qué demonios piensas?" "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Ikuto?"

Por supuesto, ajeno al conocimiento de los padres de la adolescente, ellos ya se habían visto. Incluso había pasado la noche anterior bajo ese techo, disfrutando el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la jovencita, dormitando con ella en su cama. Antes de partir de la ciudad hacia otro continente se había convertido en su profesional escalando hasta el balcón de la pelirosa, incluso después de la ausencia de los poderes de Yoru. Estaba desesperado por tenerla junto a él, por ver cuánto había crecido en ese tiempo y como su cuerpo se había transformado; su aniñado rostro iba poco a poco abandonando la niñez, su cuerpo se transformaba en el de una mujer cada día, de modo qué empezaba a acentuarse su cintura, le nacieron un par de pechos pequeños y se le torneaban suavemente las piernas. Sin contar con ese coqueto trasero qué lucía más empinado. Amu era toda una exquisitez a sus ojos.

Y ella no se había privado de notar los cambios en él. Ikuto ya era un hombre. Lo supo por el formalismo de su voz, la sombra de barba qué comenzaba a verse en su mentón, el aumento de su musculatura. Lucía más apuesto y varonil de lo que recordaba. Se sintió más niña qué nunca cuando los brazos de ambos rodearon el cuerpo del otro. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto, qué las lágrimas que le quedaron por derramar en esos años le brotaron cómo torrentes, empapando la camisa qué cubría su fornido torso.

Y ahí estaba él, ante sus padres por primera vez... Bueno, no era la primera para su madre...

—Tienen una casa muy bonita.

—Ay, por favor, Ikuto-kun ¿Acaso no la recordabas? Sigue igual a como la viste la última...

Midori sudó frío hasta que se apagaron sus palabras y así mismo el aura gélida y oscura qué emanaba su marido se acrecentó hasta niveles asombrosos. El hombre no aguantó más, no daba crédito a sus auditivos, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡¿RECORDAR?!—Exclamó exaltado contra su mujer.— Mamá... Intentas decir... ¡¿Qué ya conocías a este sujeto?!

—¡Papá!

—¡Un momento, papá! ¡Hay una explicación para esto!—. La castaña tomó por los hombros a su cónyuge antes de perpetuar ese espectáculo. Sobre todo, para evitar una locura. Y a pesar de que el juicio del padre de la familia se hallaba _casi_ completamente nublado, tuvo la capacidad de unir los cabos.

—No es posible... Sí ya lo conocías... Significa qué...

Se estremeció al reconocer el hecho más contundente de todos. Miró a su mujer. Miró a su preciada hija. Finalmente, miró al invasor. Habría sido cosa de su mente ver el cinismo en la perfecta y arrogante sonrisa qué no había demostrado hasta ahora Ikuto. Todo fue esclarecido, porque él sabía con precisión porqué y para qué ese hombre había ido a verlos, a presentarse, a llevarles dulces extranjeros y engatusarlos con ellos para que cayeran en su vil trampa. Quería a Amu y por lo visto la quería desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Dijiste qué estuviste cuatro años viajando por el mundo? —Ikuto asintió y todas las alarmas ya alteradas en el organismo del padre de Amu colisionaron. Eso había sido un puñal a su paterno corazón.

—Papá, Ikuto-kun acompañó a Amu-chan un día a casa y así lo conocí.

—Sí papá. Ikuto no estaba bien de salud en ese entonces y...

—Y me quedé aquí.

Cómo sí no bastara, un segundo puñal lo impactó abruptamente.

Ikuto se había puesto de pie con una determinación inaudita y una seguridad sin precedentes. Los tres de los cuatro miembros de los Hinamori estaban atónitos y las dos mujeres pálidas como un papel. Él posó entonces su par de pozos postergados cómo dos estelas nocturnas en el progenitor de su amada.

—Hace cuatro años, yo no tenía ni dónde caerme muerto. Amu me encontró tirado y enfermo como un perro y me trajo aquí unos días.—Seguidamente y centrado en su pelirosa, continuó.—Siempre le voy a agradecer lo que hizo por mí.

La intensidad fija en el ambiente que los circundaba mermó con las declaraciones del peliazul. Midori incitó a todos a sentarse nuevamente, mientras Tsumugu permaneció callado. Minutos más tarde el padre se introdujo a la conversación qué mantenían Ikuto y la madre de Amu, disipando por fin los nervios que apresaban a Amu. Le hicieron preguntas sobre sus viajes, a qué se dedicaba y los planes qué tenía, relataron anécdotas con parsimonia hasta el final de la tarde.

—Bueno, de verdad qué está interesante la conversa contigo Ikuto-kun, pero papá y yo tenemos que ir por Ami-chan ¿Verdad papá?—Plantó la duda a su marido cuando éste tuvo intención de protestar en el último minuto. Tsumugu se resignó a tragarse sus palabras y les dio una última mirada a su hija y al peliazul antes de ser arrastrado por su esposa.—¡Adiós, Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun!

—¡Adiós Amu-chaaaaan!

Y aunque no quiso irse, en el fondo esa última ojeada al par fue suficiente. Le bastaron las palabras y los hechos para saber qué su hija estaba en buenas manos, pero cómo el padre que era, no dejaba de ser nostálgico reconocer que su pequeña estaba creciendo y sentir celos por ello.

En la privacidad en la que se sumieron Ikuto y Amu, la pelirosa se permitió soltar un suspiro retenido.

—Ikuto... Pudiste avisarme qué planeabas venir.—Mofó ella inflando los cachetitos y cruzándose de brazos. Él por su parte, repuso una sonrisa ladina qué alertó a la pelirosa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía al Tsukiyomi encima sosteniéndole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y el tono rosáceo se aglomeró en sus mejillas impolutas.

—¿Segura? Yo creo que fue mejor así.

Las respiraciones se entremezclaron a la vez qué ambos se sumergían en las miradas del otro. El corazón de ella iba a mil por hora junto a un hormigueo qué jamás había experimentado tan de súbito en su vida. Estaba desarmada, vulnerable, era sumisa de él y eran plenamente conscientes de ello. La chica captó cómo una neblina opacaba la mirada de él bajo un manto indescriptible para ella, pero de evidente deseo, lucía perdido en los labios de ella... o así lo sintió. Se arrepentiría luego de buscar los labios de él con su par ámbar, abrumada por la inusual piel de la textura de sus labios.

Y así, una necesidad nubló su juicio.

 _Bésame, Ikuto._

 _Por favor._

 _Bésame._

Y cerró los párpados.

No tardó nada en sentir la textura qué tanto admiraba de esos labios cerniéndose sobre ella, llenándola de un sentimiento que la apoderó haciéndola sentir inmensamente bien. Pero frunció el ceño, entre confundida y decepcionada. El roce lo había rememorado de situaciones anteriores en áreas de su cuerpo; en sus mejillas, en sus manos, en su nariz y ahora él se atrevía a plasmar un beso en su frente, cerrando los ojos y entregando lo más hondo de su ser en el acto.

Lo sabía. La quería.

Amu sonrió.

Porque ella, también lo quería a él.

—Eres... un estúpido gato pervertido.

Murmuró con la vista en las tazas de café.

* * *

 **¡Ay, Dios! No sé, de repente estaba tomando café y pan en la tarde con mi familia y esto surgió. Ya hacía falta un capítulito de éstos ¿No? Me emocionó mucho que Ikuto conociera a los padres de Amu formalmente.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	4. Liqueur

**_Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Mis respetos a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

 _Liqueur_

* * *

Ikuto maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Jajajaja! No... hip... no puedesh deecirme que hacerrrr Ikuto ¡Hip!

La pelirosa permanecía con las mejillas rojas, cargada en la espalda de su novio. Los chicos de la preparatoria habían organizado una fiesta y la jovencita terminó pasada de copas. Ikuto, por presentimiento suyo, había estado pendiente de Amu toda la noche, ignorando las peticiones de jovencitas deseosas de pasar la noche con él, ya fuera bailando o cualquier otra cosa.

La situación se había tornado delicada cuando una Amu sonrosada de reía con un muchacho que no paraba de pasar las manos por su cuerpo; sus muslos, su tórax, y cuando intentaron colarse más allá Ikuto lanzó lejos de la adolescente al chico, estampando su cuerpo contra las mesas de las bebidas.

Así quiso comenzar una pelea con el muchacho y sus matones amigos, pero Ikuto evadió a todos los jovencitos y se fue del lugar con su novia a cuestas, actuando como una niña pequeña.

Ese estado en ella comenzaba a exasperar Ikuto.

Amu comenzó a llorar en su espalda y a golpearlo, con todas sus fuerzas, que apenas sí él las sentía.

—¡Ikuto, tonto! ¡Tonto, hip, tonto, hip, tonto! ¡V-vete, vete como siempre hacesshh!

Hablaba arrastrando las palabras, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Cómo siempre hacía, escaló el balcón de la habitación y abrió de una vez la puerta, para acostar el cuerpo de su adorada en la cama. Definitivamente no le gustaba que Amu se embriagara. La despojó de sus ropas y le puso una pijama fresca, para luego besar su carita. La adoraba tanto que sí algo le pasaba jamás se lo iba a perdonar. La miró por última vez desde el marco de la puerta corrediza, a la luz de la luna y se dio la vuelta.

—Ikuto...

Volteó a verla. Sus ojitos ambarinos que a duras penas distinguían la realidad, lo miraron suplicantes.

—No te vayas...

* * *

 **Sí bueno, es viernes y fanfiction lo sabe! Más cortito de lo que quisiera, pero aquí está.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	5. Paradisum

**_Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Mis respetos a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

 _Paradisum_

* * *

—Oh Dios mío... Ah... Sí...

 _"No te metas con un músico"_

Siempre le habían impuesto todo. El mundo, su peso, y pensarse el futuro cómo sí no estuviera en el presente. Y entonces descubrió qué estaba harta, que no soportaba ser carcomida por las preocupaciones como una cotidianidad en una rueda tóxica de nunca acabar.

Así que Amu se rindió.

Se dejó llevar por el destino, por la casualidad, por el tiempo. Y así conoció a Rima, a Kuukai, a Nagihiko. A todos aquellos que le cambiaron la vida; así que no se lo pensó cuando Yaya le ofreció ir a aquella presentación... Esa presentación que marcó un antes y después en su vida.

Y ahí estaba.

En los brazos de aquel enigmático violinista dentro de su apartamento.

Jadeando su nombre, arañando su escultural espalda, gritando a causa del placer que la sacudía.

¿Por qué nunca le dijeron que un maldito músico era el jodido paraíso?

¿Por qué no meterse con uno?

Sí estaba siendo arrastrada al éxtasis continuo.

Porque, vaya, que ese hombre sabía lo que hacía con los dedos y la boca.

—¡Ah! ¡Ikuto!

Tras exclamar ese bello nombre por enésima vez, haló uno de sus sedosos cabellos. Y juró que lo quería ahí por siempre, con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas, exhalando su caliente respiración contra sus pliegues y el creciente bello.

Porque qué maravilloso había sido meterse con un músico.

* * *

 **Regresé.**

 **Y bueno, el motivo es bastante más sorprendente de lo qué esperé.**

 **Yo... Conocí a un jodido violinista. Y como dice Amu, es el paraíso. Considerando mi amor intenso a Ikuto, imagino que también ustedes en mi posición les habría sido inevitable asociarlo con él XDDD.**

 **Planeó hacer que se aprenda Tsukiyo no marionetto JAJAJA**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


	6. Delirium

**_Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Mis respetos a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

 _Delirium_

* * *

El apartamento olía a rosas y a té de Jamaica, la brisa de la noche era fresca en ese verano y los sonidos que ofrecían las notas de un primoroso violín le enchinaban la piel.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, imaginándose mil escenarios que involucraban siempre una cabellera azul.

Y los abrió para encarnarla; Ikuto tocaba el clásico instrumento, tan desnudo como ella luciendo sin pudor su aceitunada y afrodisíaca piel ante sus luceros ámbares, con sus zafiros ocultos tras los párpados. Era una imagen preciosa, digna de historias de la antigua Grecia.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Y bendecida fuera Yaya por presentarle al hombre que le crispaba y le marcaba la carne, que le besaba y le susurraba, que le hacía el amor hasta el delirio.

—¿Amu?—La tonada había terminado y su Adonis la miraba con una ceja enarcada—¿En qué piensas?

—En qué tocas muy hermoso.—Respondió la pelirosa sin pensar, inclinada hacia tras, demostrando un primer plano de sus redondos senos de nieve que encantaban al hombre.—Y no me refiero sólo al violín, gato pervertido.

Ý ahora fue él quien sonrió, de esa manera que enamoraba a Amu. Juró, en el silencio de la habitación, que estaba perdidamente enamorada; que se perdería en los besos que ese hombre trazó por sus tornadas piernas, que el paraíso estaba guiado por la avidez de su lengua y que, en versos diversos, le pertenecía nuevamente en cada embestida.

* * *

 **Yes, esto es una continuación del capítulo anterior a petición del comentario de Lily-ana ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Quise plasmar una vista sin tabúes de un Ikuto y una Amu de adultos jóvenes. Así que, aunque creo que es obvio, los drabbles van sin orden específico y plasmados dentro de universos alternos (claro, uno que otro seguirá la línea original)**

 **El siguiente probablemente tenga un matiz rosa y aniñado, con características infantiles y algo de comedia.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


End file.
